


Draw Your OTP Like This

by RavynneNevyrmore



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavynneNevyrmore/pseuds/RavynneNevyrmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope I did the thing right.</p>
<p>The actual gift fic is still yet to come, but since it's not ready yet, please enjoy this in the meanwhile.</p></blockquote>





	Draw Your OTP Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SongbirdSonata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdSonata/gifts).



["Draw Your OTP Like This"](http://ravynnenevyrmore.tumblr.com/post/124493700350/rita-sanderson-draw-your-otp-like-this)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did the thing right.
> 
> The actual gift fic is still yet to come, but since it's not ready yet, please enjoy this in the meanwhile.


End file.
